


Seeing Love

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus go on a blind date. Of course, "blind" might not be exactly the right word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Love

Harry nervously smoothed down the front of his robes and took a long sip of from his water glass. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. If he’d any sense at all, he’d leave immediately and send an owl to Severus explaining something came up and they could just forget this ever happened.

He snorted. As if Severus would ever allow _that_ to happen. He’d likely never speak to him again.

Although, once he arrived at the restaurant and saw Harry waiting for him, there was _also_ a great chance Severus would never speak to him again.

Harry groaned and took another long drink of water. What had he been _thinking_? He and Severus had been getting along well ever since Harry had started teaching at Hogwarts. _Exceedingly_ well. It was all Harry could do not to throw Severus against a wall and snog him until they were breathless. 

Harry had been thrilled when, after a night of patrolling the corridors together, Severus had invited him back to his rooms for a nightcap. After three glasses of a rather excellent shiraz, Harry had finally found the courage to ask Severus about his relationship status. Severus must have been rather inebriated as well, as he didn’t even bat an eye when he told Harry that for the first time in more than two decades he was interested in pursuing a romantic relationship. 

And somehow, at that very moment, it made perfect sense for Harry to tell Severus that knew somebody who would be absolutely _perfect_ for him, and that he’d be happy to set up a date for that very weekend. Severus had appeared to be briefly startled, but agreed.

In the cruel glare of daylight the next morning, Harry had assumed Severus would forget all about the idea. But instead Severus had cornered him at breakfast and demanded to know more details about his date. And of course, being Severus, he wasn’t satisfied with a simple answer like “he’s a great bloke. I think you’ll really like him.”

But Harry had continued to play along, and now here he was, about to have a blind date with Severus Snape. Well, technically it wasn’t really blind on his part, but given he had no idea how Severus would react when he saw him sitting there instead of the gorgeous, intelligent, passionate man Harry described, he felt it was just as dangerous. 

Harry drained the rest of his glass. Fuck, now he was going to have to the loo before they even had dinner. Would he even have time – 

“Potter.”

Harry looked up, startled. Severus was approaching him, looking incredible in fine navy robes. They were nearly as dark as his customary black, but somehow the colour warmed his complexion and made him all the more striking. Harry felt his mouth go dry. He reached for his glass, cursing to himself when he remembered it was empty.

“Hello, Severus,” Harry said, pleased with himself that his voice only cracked slightly. “Care to join me?”

Severus took the seat opposite Harry, his expression unreadable. “Did your friend decide not to come after all?”

“Oh, no,” Harry said. Even though his glass was empty, he still gripped it in his hands. “He’s here.”

“Is that so?” Severus asked. “And where is he?”

A waitress came by to refill Harry’s glass, which he gratefully raised to his lips for another healthy swallow. Steeling his nerves, he met Severus’ gaze. “He’s right here.”

Harry could tell the exact moment the implication of his words struck Severus. His face grew red and mottled, and a vein at his temple throbbed dangerously. Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d been able to shoot Unforgivables out from his eyes, they were so filled with rage. 

“Listen, Severus,” Harry said, attempting to sound far calmer than he felt.

“I will _not_ be made a fool of,” Severus spat. “Not by the likes of you.”

“I’m not trying to make a fool of you,” Harry insisted. “I want this.”

“Want what?” Severus demanded, standing. “You find it amusing to manipulate my emotions for a week, to see what the greasy old headmaster looks like when he shows up for a date, to see – ”

“It’s none of that!” Harry said, jumping out of his chair and grabbing Severus’ arm. “I just wanted to go on a date with you.”

“Why would you want that?” Severus asked. “Get your hands _off_ of me, Potter!”

“Because I want you!” And then, because Severus still didn’t appear to believe him, Harry pulled down his face and kissed him, desperate for Severus to understand exactly how Harry felt about him. 

At first Severus froze, and Harry was afraid he’d find himself thrown off in a second. But slowly Severus yielded to Harry’s firm but gentle kiss. When Harry felt the tip of Severus’ tongue press inquisitively against his mouth he wanted to shout in victory, but instead settled for fulfilling the more pressing need of fully exploring Severus’ mouth.

It was tender and sweet and possessive and everything that Harry could have ever wanted. There was no more anger in Severus’ touch; instead he held Harry as though he was something precious, something that he never wanted to let go. 

And since Harry didn’t want to let go any time soon, he moaned and pulled Severus closer to him.

“Ahem. Excuse me, sirs. Are you ready to order?”

Harry reluctantly pulled away. Severus’ face was still red, but now it was a more pleasant flush than before. His eyes were fixated upon Harry’s. 

“Would you like to get something to eat?” Harry asked, his voice barely more than a rasp.

“That is why I came here, is it not?”

“Well, really you came to go on a blind date,” Harry said. “Are you disappointed?”

“It’s not particularly blind on your part, is it?” Severus asked. 

“I could take off my glasses,” Harry offered. “Then I would practically be.”

Severus snorted. “You have a very peculiar sense of humour.”

“Gentlemen?”

Harry waved a hand at the waitress. “Sorry, just a minute.” Cautiously, he took Severus’ hands in his own. “The only reason I did this was because I’ve been interested in you for some time and didn’t think you’d ever agree if I asked you out for myself. I swear I didn’t do it to hurt you or humiliate you.”

“I find that difficult to believe,” Severus said. At Harry’s sound of protest, he raised a hand. “That you would be interested in me, not that you did not set out to humiliate me.”

“Well, I am,” Harry said. He took Severus’ raised hand and kissed it. “Is there any chance you could feel the same way?”

Severus drew a deep breath. “You recall when I said that, for the first time in more than twenty years, I felt the desire to enter a romantic relationship?”

Harry nodded. “Of course.”

“The reason for that is there is one young man in particular I’ve been interested in pursuing.”

“Me?” Harry asked, still afraid to believe it even with Severus gripping his hands.

“Of course, you, you idiot,” Severus said. “I’ll admit I was quite…disappointed when your reaction to my confession was to set me up with one of your friends.”

“But you still accepted,” Harry pointed out. “Insisted upon it, even.”

“I intended to press your friend for details on how to win your affections,” Severus admitted. “It would not have been a date.”

“But this is?” Harry asked, caressing Severus’ cheek.

Severus covered Harry’s hand with his own. “Do you have any doubts?”

“Mister Potter, I’m sorry, but if you’re not going to use this table, there is a rather long queue…”

“Sorry,” Harry said. He smiled at Severus. “Do you want to stay?”

“I’d much rather head back to Hogwarts for some…pudding,” Severus said, his voice low.

Harry cleared his throat. “Sounds good to me.” Digging into his robes, he pulled out a few Galleons and handed them to the waitress. “Sorry, but it looks like we won’t be needing the table after all. Thanks for the water.”

Severus wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and guided him out of the restaurant. Once they reached the door, he paused. “It’s been decades that I’ve done something like this. You must realise this is not…not an unserious step for me. I know your instinct is to charge blindly into situations, but – ”

Harry silenced him with a kiss. “Severus, where you’re concerned, I’m anything but blind. I see you now, and I want to see you forever. In _every_ sense of the word.”

Severus shook his head. “Your maudlin declarations of love don’t even make sense. What is that tripe supposed to mean?”

“Just focus on the important part,” Harry said. “I look at you and I see love. How’s that?”

Severus’ lips quirked, and Harry knew he was trying his best not to smile. “Better.”

“Good,” Harry said, and kissed Severus once more.

Yes, it _was_ better. Better than Harry could have ever imagined.

_The best._


End file.
